My Life is a Taylor Swift Song
by Get Your Southern On Contest
Summary: Life is but a song. For me though, my life soundtrack was by Taylor Swift. I wanted the boy, but couldn't have him. Although, I think i got him in the end. Contest Entry 8. Written by jess2002 Here's where you can find her other work just delete the spaces: www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1985602/ jess2002


**Title: My Life is a Taylor Swift Song**

**Fandom: twilight**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**Summary: Life is but a song. For me though, my life soundtrack was by Taylor Swift. I wanted the boy, but couldn't have him. Although, I think i got him in the end.**

**Rating: T-M**

**Word count: 3427**

I take a deep breath as I tape up the last of the boxes. I can't believe I'm really leaving this place...finally! I feel the tears coming even though I know this is the next step in my life, but I'm so excited at the same time. This is how things go. The unknown is scary, but there is nothing you can do about it except to jump in the dark abyss. Sometimes, the unknown ends up bad, but yet it can be the greatest thing ever. Taking a second look around, I see something up at the very top of my bookcase. I tiptoe up and grab the end of it. I gasp as stuff starts falling on my head. Two notebooks, three CDs, and pictures all fall to the floor. I laugh out loud when I see a picture of the love of my life on the front. I laugh even harder when I see my old mixed CD of Taylor Swift songs and any other love song. I always said Taylor wrote out my life in her songs. The only difference between my life now and her songs is that I grew up. I wasn't searching for that perfect boy anymore because I've had him all along. I open the notebooks and I see all my teenage drama written out. I sit on my bed and open to the last page. I couldn't remember what I had written, so long ago.

_'So, I am graduating and Edward is right there with me. I know the next stages of our lives are coming and I'm scared of the unknown.'_

"Wow some things just don't change," I say out loud with a laugh. That unknown worked out amazingly, so I had to have the same positive thinking. As I flip through the pages, I think of the years I have spent at home thinking how much I hate Roswell, Georgia, but now I see myself never leaving. So many things change as you grow up. I look at my cell to see I have some time before I have to leave. I sit back with one of my old journals and start to read, wanting to take the time and relive the best years of my teenage life that was _so terrible_.

~ MLIATSS ~

_There's this boy I like. His name's Edward, but I don't think he knows I'm around. He's pretty, like oh my God, I have to have him pretty. I like everything I know about him. His laugh, his smile, his hair, how he is with his little sister – I just like everything. I wish I had the nerve to tell him, but I'm pretty sure he would laugh at me. For now, I am just going to watch him like a creeper until I get to know what type of person he really is. I know one day I will talk to him, I just don't know when!_

I sigh as I set my journal down and lie back on my bed. I hated being a loner, but I didn't know how to make friends! I had gone to school with those people for a year and I still didn't have any friends. Well, I guess I did, but they weren't the friends I wanted. I wanted to belong. I wanted everyone to know me. My closest friend was Ben from chess club. He had the biggest crush on me, but he wasn't Edward. I tried so hard to not be such a nerd, but that was me. I loved Chess and anything related to science. I liked logic and things that didn't make sense puzzled me because everything needs a reason for being. I didn't dress weird or anything, but you are what you hang with.

Back then, we moved to the suburbs to get out of the city. Even though I grew up with the kids in Atlanta, I wasn't heartbroken to leave. I found I only got attached to people that I wanted around. Edward was one of the first kids that I saw the day I walked into school. He was a sight for sore eyes. His skin was sun kissed, his jeans fit him perfectly, and he had no teenage awkwardness to him at all. I thought he was an upperclassman, but he was only a year older than I was, and we were in the same grade. Life was definitely easier for boys. Yeah, they went through body changes, but girls had to take the brunt of puberty.

"Mr. Anderson, new kid," Edward said as he passed me on that first day. His southern accent was thick and so sexy, bless his heart. I had grown up in the South my whole life, but his voice took the cake of accents.

"Hey," I said to him trying not to blush. That didn't work 'cause when he smiled at me I turned as red as a tomatoes. It was so embarrassing.

That was the only word I said to him for months. Other than that, the only things I said to him were: _yeah_, _okay_, _fine_, _it's_ _okay_, and _I'm sorry_ when I ran into him once. By just watching him, he seemed like that naturally sweet boy. He was that charming southern boy who you read about in books and watched in the movies. He played football, baseball, and wrestled too. He was good at everything he did. I was pretty sure he knew how to do it all.

The first day of tenth grade, I woke just knowing things would be different. I was going to at least get Edward to be my friend. The first day of school was hot! I didn't like being hot, but I hated being cold even more. Anything below sixty and I freeze. I dig in my dresser for my jean skirt that was frayed at the ends. I found my white tank top that tied at the bottom and I was ready to go. I wasn't one to worry about what I looked like, my hair was usually in a ponytail and makeup was stupid. It was too hot for that anyway. Once my hair was done and teeth were clean, I was ready for school.

My mama had stayed at home with me for my whole life. My parents were old fashioned in a way. My dad ran our house and what he said went. I always said when I get married, it was going to be different, but my mother said things change; I thought she was wrong. How would she know when she has lived the same way for close to twenty years? Edward and I were going to be different. Yes, I already knew he was my one; I just had to get him to see me.

Once I had some food in my stomach, I headed to school which was a short walk. I was the youngest in my class, always too smart for my own good, I guess. I started school when I was four, so I was only turning fifteen in September. Edward turned sixteen this past June, and his big present was a new car. He belonged to one of the richer families in town. They came from old money. Rumor has it his family owned the most slaves back in the day. When I got the gumption to talk to him, I was going to ask him about it.

As I walked through the parking lot, I saw the one thing I never wanted to see. Edward kissing the biggest bitch in the school! Rosalie Hale is the one person I hated most! I hated everything she stood for. I swear she's perfect in every way, and that just ain't right. I knew there had to be something negative about her, but I'd yet to find it. She's just sweet as pie and I couldn't stand it. I called her a bitch 'cause that's the only thing I can think of that's wrong with her. She had the perfect blonde hair, straight white teeth, tanned skin, and she's tall – five-six or five-seven. I knew she towered over me, but I was short to begin with, just standing over five feet tall.

My day was ruined and it hadn't even started yet. Why he found the need to be with her was beyond me. He belonged with me. I know Rosalie and I were total opposites. She's a cheerleader and I just sat in the stands not knowing what was going on. I liked science and she liked lunch and study hall. Edward was never going to want me after being with her.

As the first semester went on, I watched as Edward became sad. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. He wasn't smiling or laughing or joking around. He was in my social studies class and he just sat there. I watched as Rosalie was just nasty to him. They were caught fighting all the time. I didn't like to see Edward mad. I heard him time and time again tell her to go find someone else.

"She don't understand anythin'!" I heard Edward say in the library. He's talking to Jasper, who is his best friend. "I can't be with her 'cause she has no sense of humor. She gets pissy when I listen to _my_ music in _my_ own car! Dude, she wants to listen to the girly pop shit, and I just want to listen to Hank Williams Jr."

Oh, I loved me some Hank! See, we were meant for one another.

As the second semester started, new kids came into town. Alice and Emmett McCarty were the new rich kids. They both drove their own cars, which I scratched my head in confusion as to why they did this. Before second period, everyone's talking about how Rose was swooning over Emmett and Edward was raging pissed. I didn't understand that either. He didn't want her anymore anyway. I just couldn't understand boys.

I walked into my first day of chemistry, excited for a new science class! This was going to be the one! We were going to mix chemicals and learn what could go together! Oh, I was too excited for my own good. Mrs. Cope was the teacher and she's my favorite. Our school was small so she taught at least two different science classes a year. I was early enough to get my favorite seat. I never liked to sit right in the front and I hated the back, so the middle was perfect. As kids piled in, I watched as Edward walked in. He looked around the room to find someone to sit with. There were four other empty seats, so I knew I wasn't going to be his choice.

"You savin' this seat?" I heard a voice say as I looked up.

"Um...no," I said trying not to be a dork as Edward sat next to me. I couldn't believe he was sitting next to me!

"You're good at this stuff, right?" he asked me as I looked at him.

How did he know? "Yeah, I love science."

"Will you be my lab partner, Bella?" he asked sweetly.

I didn't even know he knew my name.

"If you hav'ta ask your boyfriend, I'd understand."

I look at him like he's crazy. "I ain't got a boyfriend," I told him as I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"I thought you've been datin' Ben for the past year?" he said in the form of a question.

I look to the door just as Ben walked in and I glared at him. He looked between Edward and I then walked to the other side of the room. He knew I was not happy with him.

"No. I ain't ever dated him," I said shaking my head.

"Oh, he always talks about you."

"When?"

"In the locker room when he plays ball with me," Edward said with a shrug.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you've done been deceived."

"Hey y'all!" Mrs. Cope said happily in her southern drawl. "I'm so happy to see'ya here." She was too perky sometimes. "We've got us a new student, Alice," she said pointing to the new girl. "Alice, you can go on over and join Bella and Edward. You'll be partnered with them."

"Fuckin' great," Edward said under his breath.

"Mrs. Cope will put her at another table, if I ask; I'm kinda her favorite."

"Thanks, but it's okay," he said with a sad smile.

"I won't let Rose talk bad about you," I tell him as he gives me the cutest crooked smile. Bless his heart a thousands times.

As class went on, I had a feeling Edward was going to be a bad partner. Alice seemed quiet but okay. I wasn't sure about her. At the end of class, Edward lingered, but I didn't understand why.

"So…do you think we could do our homework together? I'm not great at this, and I'll take all the help I can get," he said as my eyes widened.

I couldn't believe it. "Sure…I don't see why not. Do ya' wanna come to my house or go'ta yours?" I asked.

"Yours. Tanya always has her little friends over and I can't stand the way they look at me," he said as I laughed.

"Are you helpin' him?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"I am...well… I'm gonna try," I told her as she chuckled.

"Good, I was very happy ta'see the two of you together."

Me, too, Mrs. Cope, me, too. That day was the first time I was sad not to have homework.

At the end of that day, I bundled up and headed home. It wasn't awfully cold, but it was chilly. I was decked out in a winter coat, gloves, ear muffs, scarf, and bear-paw boots. Like I said, I didn't like to be cold. I went to New York once in the winter and that will never happen again. I don't know how those yanks do it! As I thought about my trip north, I was thrown off when a car pulled over with its window rolled down.

"Wanna' ride? I thought we were gonna do homework?" Edward asked as I stared at him like a freak.

"I thought that was just for Chemistry?"

"Well, I really could use all the help I can get," he said almost embarrassed.

I stood there for a whole two seconds before getting in his car.

"Cold?" he asked as I cranked his heat on.

I took my gloves off and put my hands in front of the vent. "I hate the cold," I told him as he chuckled.

"My family and I went to New York once and them Yanks are crazy wantin' to be in that state in the winter," he told me as I stared at him.

"I agree," I told him. "I'm so much a southern girl that I don't ever wanna move above the Mason Dixon line."

After finding we had stuff in common, our conversation just flowed. Once we were at my house, I actually served him some sweet tea and we shared a bag of warmed-up, boiled peanuts like my momma sold at the flea market on Saturdays. Neither of us touched homework 'til my mom walked through the door. I laughed at the shocked look on her face seeing Edward Cullen at our kitchen table.

"I think you should just let me copy your work," he said sweetly as I laughed.

"No, I wanna help you. What do ya need help with exactly?"

"Everything..." he said turning red in the face. "I have a learnin' disability."

"Oh," was my not so intelligent response. "How'ja you learn the best? Do ya need me to read to you or just break stuff down piece by piece?"

"You gonna to tell anyone?" he asked looking scared, bless his heart. It was a look I had never seen in his face before, and I have been watching him for a whole year.

"I wouldn't ever do that to you," I told him truthfully.

For almost two hours, I helped him with his homework. He's really smart and I just didn't understand why he couldn't do well in class. When it was time for him to leave, he used the manners he was raised with calling my mother ma'am on his way out and kissing the back of my hand in thanks. I was happy with myself when I was able to keep myself standing.

"Momma, I'm gonna marry that boy," I told her as she laughed and kissed my head.

A week later this new singer came out named Taylor Swift. Of course, I loved her music as soon as I heard it! After I got the CD, I was blown away how she wrote about my life. All I wanted after hearing her music was Edward even more. I wanted _Our Song_ to become my reality. When Edward would come over to do homework, I would play her CD over and over. I even laughed when he would start to sing along. He really was the cutest.

Two weeks later he declared me as his best friend, but he was dating Lauren then and I hated it. I cried so many nights. I hated crying over him, but I wanted to be more than friends. Two days after that I found Rose and Emmett making out three lockers down from Edward. I didn't understand relationships, and sometimes the more I watched, the more I didn't desire one. Although when Edward would come around, and we talked, he was all I wanted. Maybe I was too young to truly understand, but I knew what I wanted.

As the weather warmed, Edward and I spent more time together. We really were best friends. One night a bunch of us went down to the creek for a fire. It was so much fun! As it grew dark, Edward opened the tailgate of his truck, pulled back the cover, and I saw pillows and blankets. It was the coolest thing ever.

"Wanna go watch the planes?" he asked me as I jumped up and down.

"I haven't done that since I was little!"

Before I knew it, we were in the back of the truck waiting for the planes. I loved watching the stars. The quiet and the smell of the spring air together were perfect. I started to get cold, so I pulled one of the blankets over me. As I cuddled back down, Edward slipped his arm under my neck.

"Is this okay? I know ya hate to be cold," he said as I turned my head to his. Just then I heard a plane. I looked up to the sky, then back to Edward. I smiled at him with excitement. That excitement grew when he leaned in to kiss me.

"What was that for?" I asked like an idiot.

He didn't answer me. He just shook his head and kissed me again.

~ MLIATSS ~

"Hey, baby doll, whatcha been doin' up here?" The love of my life asks as I sit up.

"Readin' the last sentence in this," I tell him as he sits next to me.

"I did it! He's mine and I ain't never lettin' him go," he reads out loud. "Ya always were a lil' crazy in high school."

"Hey, if ya wouldda just followed your heart we'da been with each other so much sooner," I tell him with a kiss.

"I'm just glad ya never gave up on me," he says kissing me even deeper.

"By the way, I was not horrible in high school. I just knew what I wanted and that scared you," I say kissing him again and again. "I love you so much and I can't wait for tomorrow."

"I love ya, too," he says as we kiss again. "You can read more later. Come on, let's go practice getting' married. Then I think we should drink some beer."

"Damn, ya know how to turn me on."

With one last kiss we were out the door to start our new life as husband and wife.


End file.
